


Panic! at the Greenfeld

by NickerBocker



Series: Bram & Simon's Excellent Adventure [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, M/M, Panic! at the Disco References, Pass List, Top Brendon Urie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickerBocker/pseuds/NickerBocker
Summary: Bram Panics! at Simon's sexual awakening's recent news





	Panic! at the Greenfeld

**Author's Note:**

> * This is a one off taking place in my existing timeline. Enjoy it as a stand-alone or where it belongs in my previous work :)
> 
> * In the timeline, it happens summer before their junior year of college (the same summer Simon decides to propose)

"Uhm, Simon?"

I was cooking breakfast at my house in Shady Creek when I heard his beckon. I moved the eggs off the burner (they were basically done anyway and walked into the living room. Bram was on the couch sitting cross legged with his computer on his lap and a look of concern in his face.

"Bram? Everything okay?"

Bram looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes and small smile appeared. He turned his computer around for me to see the article he came across on Billboard.com.

# Panic! at the Disco's Brendon Urie Comes Out as Pansexual: 'I'm Definitely Attracted to Men'

 

My mouth drops and Bram starts laughing.

"Well, are we breaking up now or do you want to make him your celebrity pass?"

A pass? Bram and I have always joked about that and there wasn't anyone I would really ever want to have sex with other than him, but this new article may lead us to a talk.

"Luckily for me," Bram continued, "He's not in New York doing Kinky Boots anymore or you'd be moving to New York!"

"I would never cheat on you, even for Brendon Urie!" I replied

Bram scrunched his face and shut the computer. "Well, if we made it your pass, I wouldn't consider it cheating."

I cocked my head a little. "Do you have a celebrity pass?"

He bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling through a cocked eyebrow. "I don't know."

"That's a yes!" I smiled. "Who is he?"

Bram blushed as he covered his face with a pillow. I jumped on the couch and pulled the pillow away.

"Why are you embarrassed?!"

"I'm not!" He denied, burying his head in my chest. "I just know you don't know who he is."

"Try me!" I exclaimed.

Bram laughed and licked his lips before kissing me. "Claudio Marchisio."

I pursed my eyes while I went through my mental files of that name and it made Bram laugh harder.

"See! I told you!"

I smiled and kissed him.

"I'm assuming he's an athlete of some sort?" I guessed as I pulled out my phone from my pocket.

"A soccer player to be exact."

I gave Bram an 'of course' eye roll and hit enter on Google.

 

 

"Dang." I replied. "He is sexy."

"No," Bram said, his breath on my shoulder, "you saying he's sexy is what's sexy!"

"I approve your pass." I replied as Bram pushed me down on the couch and straddled me.

"I approve your pass as well," he proclaimed.

We stared into each other's eyes and smiles grew on our faces.

"You know I still could probably never do it. Brendon Urie ain't got nothing on Bram Greenfeld."

Bram laid a moist, pillowy kiss against my lips.

"I could probably never do it either. Claudio Marchisio doesn't hold a candle to Simon Spier."

I moved my hands across Bram's calves. "And your calves are much better than his anyway."

That made Bram belly laugh as he got off of me.

"Aww, why did you leave?"

Bram grabbed his computer and set it back on his lap. "Take a deep breath."

I complied and took a deep, soothing breath. And then I realized why Bram had me do it.

"Oh no! My eggs!"

**Author's Note:**

> Short? Yes. Sweet? Maybe.
> 
> Dunno, couldn't resist after hearing the news.


End file.
